User blog:Runandgun/Joker (Nolanverse) vs IRA
Joker An insane but brilliant criminal mastermind, The Joker is an anarchist murderer that appeared in the Gotham crime world shortly after the appearance of the Batman. Although his origins are shadowed in mystery, ranging from gambling debts to abusive family, one thing is clear; his intent is sheer chaos to reign over Gotham City. His group of hired thugs originally robbed banks, with little to no other purpose. Soon after Batman appears, however, the Joker decides to plunge Gotham into anarchy. Gathering several of Gotham's leading criminal bosses, the Joker agrees to murder the Batman at the cost of half the money that Lau, an illegitimate Chinese accountant, takes away from Gotham for safekeeping. One criminal boss, Gamboi, places a bounty on the Joker because of disrespect, but is murdered by his own men later that night. With his deal made, the Joker begins a reign of terror over Gotham that involves the assassinations of several political figures, demanding the identity of the Batman. A close ally of Batman, the District Attorney Harvey Dent, later reveals at a press conference that he is Batman. The Joker attempts to attack Dent, but is stopped by Commissioner Gordon and Batman. This is revealed as a ruse, however, as the Joker's men kidnap both Dent and his fiance Rachel Dawes. Despite Batman's best efforts, Dawes is killed by a large explosion while Dent is mentally and physically scarred. The Joker, meanwhile, orchestrates a plan to escape from prison, which succeeds. With the once morally just Dent broken, the Joker claims Gotham as his city from the other criminal bosses. The Joker, now in control of the streets, allows all citizens to leave on two ferries; each is prepared with bombs. The Joker reveals that each of the ferries has the detonator for the other ship, and that if no ship explodes by midnight he will destroy them both. Much to his disappointment, however, neither ship makes a move and he is defeated in combat by Batman. His back-up plan, however, has succeeded. Corrupting Harvey Dent, the Joker twists the broken man's mind into a path of vengeance against those responsible for Rachel's death. With his plan complete, the Joker is left gleefully laughing in victory as Batman tries to stop the once White Knight of Gotham, only to be forced to kill him when he threatens Commisioner Gordon's son. VS IRA The PIRA, or the Provisional Irish Republican Army, is an Irish paramilitary group who had goals of reuniting Ireland and to remove United Kingdom influence. The group separated from the Irish Republican Army because of the two factions' conflicting agendas. The PIRA desire to unite Northern Ireland with the Irish Free State by violent means. The army is comprised of volunteers trained in the use of firearms and explosives. In order to execute their agenda, soldiers used bombing attacks to terrify their British occupiers. These bombings include the Manchester and Docklands bombings. Recently, in 2005 the IRA Army Council decided to use peaceful political means to accomplish their agenda instead of using violence, bringing an end to the armed campaign. Joker and 4 of his thugs will be using Short-Glock 17 (Jokers will be fully auto everyone's else's is semi auto) Mid-Smith and Weston M76 Long-M1 Grand Explosive-RPG-7 Specialty-Sawed off Remington 870 5 IRA Members will be using Short-Browning High Power Mid-Tommy Gun Long-AR-15 Explosive-Nail Bomb Specialty-Barrett M82A1 Sniper Rifle Now Let's Examine The Weapons Short Glock 17 Muzzle Velocity 375 m/s (1,230 ft/s) Round 9×19mm Parabellum (Glock 17, 18, 19, 26, 34) 15 round Mag for thugs 33 round Mag for Joker Browning High Power Muzzle Velocity 335 m/s (1,100 ft/s) (9mm) Round 9x19mm Parabellum 15 round Mag Mid Range Joker-Smith and Weston M76 Round 9x19mm Parabellum 3.35 kg (7.38 lbs.) 30 round mag 720 rounds per minute IRA-Tommy Gun Muzzle Velocity 285 m/s (935 ft/s) Round .45 ACP (11.43x23mm) Weight 10.8 lb (4.9 kg) 50 rounds Long Range Joker-M1 Garand Muzzle Velocity 2,800 ft/s (853 m/s) Round .30-06 Springfield (7.62x63mm) Weight11.6 lb (5.3 kg) 8 round stripper clip IRA- AR-15 Muzzle Velocity 948 m/s Round 5.56x45mm NATO (.223 Remington Weight 4 kg (8.79 lb) 950 rounds per minute Explosive Joker-RPG-7 Muzzle Velocity 115 m/s Round 85mm Weight 7 kg (15 lb) IRA-Nail Bomb 1 pound of c4 with 5 pounds of nails The Gun That Does Not Fit Joker-Sawed Off Remington 870 Round 12 gauge Weight 8.0 lb (3.6 kg) Length 37.25 in (946 mm) Pump Action 7 rounds IRA-Barrett M82A1 Sniper Rifle Muzzle Velocity 853 m/s (2,799 ft/s) Round .50 BMG (12.7x99mm NATO) Weight 30.9 lb with 29 inch barrel 10 round mag semi auto NOTES 1.This will take place in a city. Lots of tight corners and a big open town square 2.Once they see each other they can shoot and kill each other. Battle Category:Blog posts